CM- Year Five
by Artemis Castellan
Summary: Carina struggles with the events of the Department of Mysteries. Her brother holds a secret Carina is determined to find out. And if that weren't enough. It O.W.L year! Rating may change later on.
1. Sisters Reunion

**I'm going to try something different with this chapter that I might add in a bit: a second perspective. This one is told from Narcissa's perspective. I'll keep these chapters in third person to avoid confusion. Thank you for staying with Carina's story this far.**

Chapter One- Sisters Reunion

Narcissa was still in shock from the Unbreakable Vow Severus had just made to protect Draco. She could tell her sister, Bellatrix, was in even more shock than she. Narcissa had quickly left Severus's house in Spinner's End, knowing what Bella would do should she find out where Narcissa was going.

The little neighborhood gave Narcissa shivers. Little did she know the same feeling had come to her daughter about a year ago. Narcissa walked up to a little house she was sure belonged to her sister and knocked on the door.

A woman with light brown hair answered. Her expression was one of both shock and anger. It softened upon seeing how distraught Narcissa was. "Anny?" Narcissa asks timidly. "Cissy? It's been too long." Anny invites her inside.

Narcissa was obviously trying to conceal her predicament, but the tears plastered to her face told otherwise. "This is about Carina, isn't it?" Anny guesses. Narcissa nods, and the tears begin to flow again. "She wasn't with you last summer, was she?" Narcissa asks. Anny shakes her head. "She did visit once."

"Where is she?" Narcissa asks desperately. "I wish I could help you, but I don't know." Anny sighs. "Is she safe?" Narcissa says. Anny nods. "That much I do know." Narcissa looks slightly relieved. "Have you spoken to her?" She asks. "Not really." Anny says. "Dora told me she's a bit shaken up, but otherwise fine. Hasn't Carina written?"

Narcissa shakes her head, putting her face in her hands and sobbing. "Not since the fiasco at the Ministry, and not much before that." Anny put her arm around Narcissa comfortingly. "I'll have Tonks make sure she writes, if you want." She promises. Narcissa looks horrified. "Please, don't. If she hasn't written, it's for a good reason, and besides, it wouldn't be safe." Narcissa says, refusing to say anymore on the subject. Anny doesn't ask.

"Why did you come here?" Anny asks. "I just... I just needed to know. Whether she was safe." Narcissa says, still clearly upset. "Any other reason?" Anny raises her eyebrows. It wasn't like Narcissa to do that, but then again, times change. Narcissa took in a deep breath.

"I want to know about her involvement in the Order." She asks. Anny didn't seem to know how to answer. "I honestly don't know that much about it." She confesses. "But what do you know?" Narcissa persists. "She was at their headquarters all last summer, where I could not say, it's under the protection of a Secret-Keeper." Anny says. "And the dementor attack?" Narcissa asks.

"Dora was with her. She said they were investigating possible Death Eater activity in the area when it happened." Seeing the look on Narcissa's face, Anny adds, "You shouldn't be too worried about her, Cissy. Carina is an extremely powerful witch. She can take care of herself." Narcissa stands up, and gives her sister a hug. "Thank you, Andromeda." She says, walking out the front door.


	2. Muggles

**Please note, Chapter Two takes place about a month before chapter one**

Chapter Two- Muggles

Hermione and I walk off the Hogwarts Express. I'm wearing my Weasley sweater and some jeans, an outfit I picked out. "This is how Muggles dress, right? I whisper to Hermione as we cross Platform 9 3/4. "It'll do." Hermione says, locating her parents.

"Mum, Dad, this is Carina. Carina, these are my parents." Hermione introduces me. "Hello." I say, shaking their hands. "It's nice to meet you." Mrs. Granger says. "Yes, Hermione's told us all about you." Mr. Granger says. "Has she now?" I raise an eyebrow at Hermione, who blushes slightly. "Well, I mean, you did fight You-Know-Who." She says. "Yeah." I say darkly.

"Come on, girls, we've got a long drive ahead!" Mr. Granger ushers us forward. "Hermione, how are we getting to your house?" I ask. "Driving." Hermione replies. "Haven't you been in a car before?" I give her a pointed look. "Have you met my parents?" "Good point." Hermione says.

Hermione's parents have a small, blue, car. I climb inside after Hermione, slightly nervous about using a contraption like this. "It works just fine." Hermione promises. "You've never been in a car before, Carina?" Mrs. Granger asks. "No, I haven't. I've never actually seen one other than in pictures." I shrug. "Don't your parents have a car?" Mr. Granger asks. Hermione winces. Her thoughts say that she's sure I don't want to talk about my parents. "It's fine." I assure her thoughts.

"My parents aren't really the driving type." I reply. "That and the fact that one of them is a Death Eater who's in Azkaban." I add to myself. "How do you get from place to place?" Mrs. Granger asks. "When it's just my parents, Apparation, but usually Portkeys, and brooms. Occasionally Floo Powder, but my parents don't particularly like how dirty you get." I say.

Hermione must have explained these terms to her parents because they don't ask any questions about them. "So do you play any sports?" Mr. Granger asks. "I'm the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain." I say proudly. "So could you explain this 'Quidditch' sport better than Hermione can?" He asks eagerly. I launch into a full-blown description of Quidditch.

By the time I finish explaining, Mr. Granger turns into a small house. "We're home." He says. Hermione and I grab our trunks from the back of the car, Hermione also grabbing Crookshanks. "Where's your owl?" She asks. "Sending messages for the Order." I shrug. "Headquarters problems."

It's been a month since the Department of Mysteries, but it still feels like it was yesterday. It was my fault Sirius died. It's my fault my father's in Azkaban. I could have stopped Harry. I didn't. If I had, Sirius would still be alive. My father would be out of Azkaban. "He deserved it." A voice in my head says. It's right, again, but still... He was my father. He used to care.

"Carina? Are you okay?" Hermione asks. I notice I've stopped just in front of the door. I clear my head. "Yeah, I'm fine." I say, walking through the door. Hermione's house is decorated with little stationery pictures. I poke one. "Hermione, why won't it move?" I ask. Hermione laughs. "Muggle photos don't work like wizard photos." She leads me up to a room I'm sharing with her. "I know it's probably not what you're used to?" She says. "Hermione, if by used to, you mean a large room with lots of useless space collecting dust, then that would be correct. But this is perfect." I reply.

That night, I let my mind drift back to Malfoy Manor. What's going on there? I focus in on Mum, and look through her eyes.

"You did what?" Narcissa exclaims. "Bella, how could you?" Narcissa is obviously shaken up by what Bellatrix has just told her. "She's a blood traitor!" Bellatrix counters. "I'm surprised you still care for the girl!"

"Bella, that's my daughter!" Narcissa exclaims. "So? Andromeda was your sister, yet you let her go!" Bella says. "Leave Anny out of this!" Narcissa says in a low voice. "If you had children, you would understand!"

"Oh, so 'Anny' was different, then?" Bella taunts. "Anny made her choice!" Narcissa says. "Carina's not even of age yet!" "And she made choices as well!" Bella says. "Did she ever tell you it was her fault Lucius is in Azkaban?"

"Carina, is this true?" Narcissa thinks, sensing a presence in her mind. "If Lucius hadn't stopped to save her life, he would have gotten the prophecy!" Bella taunts. "Mum, she's making that up, there was plenty of time after that." The voice in Narcissa's head says desperately. "And then, after I killed Sirius, he should have run, but he chose to stay. Make sure she had survived, worthless traitor girl. And what did she do? Let Dumbledore take him away." Bella adds. The head-voice begins crying. "It's true, it's my fault, all of it, I could have stopped Sirius's death, he died saving me."

"Bella, whatever happened, my daughter is no traitor!" Narcissa hisses. "Oh, is that so? Then why is she a member of the Order of the Phoenix?" Bella says triumphantly. "What?" Narcissa whispers. It couldn't be happening. Carina couldn't have done this. She was safe somewhere right now, not with the Order.

I pull out of her mind and a tear streaks down my face. I hurt my mum in a way I could never fix. She was already heartbroken over last summer's disappearance, and Father's imprisonment, but now this? And it's all my fault. That's the worst part.


	3. The Computer

Chapter Three- The Computer

When Hermione's parents find out I haven't done many (no) Muggle activities, they make it their goal to introduce me to as many Muggle traditions and inventions as possible. This includes something called a computer.

"A few years ago, they came out with something called the Internet. From what I've figured out, it lets you access as much information as you want." Mr. Granger explains. He reminds me a lot of Arthur Weasley, fascinated by little things in life. "How could you put every bit of information into that box?" I ask, pointing at the thing. Mr. Granger frowns. "I'm not quite sure." He pushes a button, and I jump back. The screen is flashing and moving. Hermione laughs. "What's it doing?" I ask, tempted grab my wand. "Starting up." She says. "Dad, can I show her how to play Pong?" Mr. Granger nods.

Hermione pushes a few buttons on the thingy. "See here, this is Pong." She says. Hermione moves her finger across a round object. A little line on the screen moves. Hermione points to it, and a little round dot. "You move the line around to bounce the ball off of it, but don't let the ball fall." She demonstrates a few more times then hands the round thing to me. "Try it."

I watch the screen in fascination as the line moves with my hand, sending the dot in every direction. "You're good at this. You should get a computer." Hermione says after a few minutes. I shake my head. "Wouldn't work at Malfoy Manor. Too much magic, plus I'm sure there's enchantments against it." "Right. Purebloods." She says.

"What's a 'Pureblood?'" Mr. Granger asks, looking confused. Hermione and I exchange a dark look. "You explain. You probably know more than I do about it." She says. "About why 'Purebloods are the best thing that's happened to the world?'" I say darkly, turning to Mr. Granger.

"Purebloods are the reason I'm here, and not at Malfoy Manor." I say. "You live in a manor?" Mrs. Granger asks, walking in. I nod. "It's been in my family for years. We're one of the oldest Wizarding families in Britain, and one of the only true Pureblood families left." In a happier time, I would have said this proudly, but now the words feel like venom. "That explains the ring." She nods to the family crest ring on my finger.

I run my finger over the green gem in the center. Mum gave this to me for my tenth birthday. I guess it's another sign I'm not ready to give up on my family. There's good in there somewhere. I just have to find it. "Yeah." I sigh.

"So, Purebloods. There are three types of wizards: Halfbloods, Muggleborns, and Purebloods. Halfbloods usually have a direct connection to Muggles, whether it be grandparents, or parents. Muggleborn is self explanatory. Purebloods, on the other hand, are witches descended from a long line of witches. There's hardly any of us left, and because of that, there's a lot of interbreeding." I say, clearing my head. "There's twenty-eight families they say are the only true Purebloods left." Hermione adds.

"Malfoy, Rosier, Black, Shafiq, Selwyn, Fawley, Parkinson, Weasley, Nott, Lestrange, Crabbe, and Goyle are the only ones I can name off the top of my head." I say. Hermione looks at me. "What are you?" She asks. "My father's a Malfoy, my mum's a Black, her mum was a Rosier, and I guess you could count the Lestranges." I say.

"Isn't your friend a Weasley, Hermione?" Mrs. Granger asks. Hermione nods. "The Weasleys are what are known as 'blood traitors.'" I spit out. "It means they dropped Pureblood ideals. It's what I chose to be." The Grangers stop asking questions. It's clear I don't want to talk about it.

That night, laying in bed across the room from Hermione, she asks "What was it like growing up in the Wizarding world?" "In Malfoy Manor?" I ask. I can barely make out Hermione nodding. "Quiet. There was a river running through the back garden. I spent most of my time out there. It was peaceful. It's where I first showed magic." I say. "It must have been amazing, always having magic everywhere." Hermione says wistfully.

"It just felt normal." I say. "Besides, the best memories I have don't involve magic." "What is it, then? Your best memory?" Hermione asks. "I can't explain it very well." I say. The truth is I can. I just don't want to. It's painful now, like so much else. I rub my finger over my ring. It's become like a nervous habit. "My family is so messed up." I whisper to myself, falling asleep.

"Help me! Someone, help me!" I plead. Bellatrix has me trapped. I can't run. I can barely see. Someone pulls her off of me. It's Sirius. Suddenly, we're back in front of the curtain in the Department of Mysteries. "Get out of here, please!" Sirius has morphed into my mum. "Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix yells. The spell hits Mum in the chest. I wake in a cold sweat.


	4. Flying

Chapter Four- Flying

"How are we getting to the Burrow again?" Hermione asks. "Flying." I respond, handing her a broom the Order picked up for cheap. Hermione's not exactly a flyer. I grab my own Firebolt. "The Order's a bit worried about connecting a Muggle house to the Floo Network, and a Portkey would give away where we're going."

I wave my wand over the trunks, magically enchanting them to follow us. "You've still got the Trace!" Hermione exclaims. I shake my head. "Dumbledore practically forced the Minister of Magic to take it off early. Too easy to track me that way." "Lucky." Hermione mutters, mounting her broom.

Hermione looks extremely shaky on her broom. She's definitely not good at flying. I, on the other hand, have been flying since I was five. I motion for her to fly to the ground over London. "Hermione, do you want to just get on my broom?" I ask. She nods. I enchant her trunk to follow my broom, and take off, Hermione sitting behind me.

"Carina, look out!" She screams, pointing at something behind me. I whip my head around to see something flying behind me. It's big and white. "Hermione, what the hell is that?" I yell over the noise it's making. "Airplane!" She shouts. It passes us, and I can see Muggles sitting inside the thing. "Great!" I say, slowing down. "We just broke the Statute of Secrecy again." Hermione begins to panic. At first glance, I think this is because we've just broken the rules. A second glance backwards shows differently.

Flying about fifty feet behind us is a masked Death Eater, wand out. "Duck, duck, duck!" Hermione screeches. I fly down, the Death Eater following my every move. "Hermione, it's no use! Grab your wand!" I say, turning to face the Death Eater. "Stupefy" I say. The spell misses, just as a flash of green light barely misses Hermione and I. "Expelliarmus!" Hermione shouts. Nothing's working until someone flies up behind the Death Eater and knocks him off his broom with a Stunning Spell. It's Tonks.

"What are you doing here?" I ask curiously. "When you two didn't arrive at the Burrow a few minutes ago, Molly sent me to go look for you." Tonks says. She looks tired and worn out. "Thanks." I say, heading to the ground.

Molly Weasley looks nervous. "What kept you?" She asks. "Death Eater." I shrug. "Nothing much." "A Death Eater, nothing much? Nonsense!" Mrs. Weasley says, practically shoving us inside. "Well, that and an air-o-plane." I say, hoping I got the name right. "Airplane." Hermione corrects quickly. "Yeah, that, whatever it is." I say.


	5. Diagon Alley

Chapter Five- Diagon Alley

Weeks pass with nothing big. Harry arrived safely, as planned. We play Quidditch with the Weasleys for weeks on end, my team usually winning. O.W.L. Results for Harry, Ron, and Hermione come, reminding me that being in the Order does not excuse my from my own O.W.L.s this year. "Oh, well." Mrs. Weasley sighs. "I guess we can't delay a trip to Diagon Alley any longer."

The next morning, we take a Ministry car to London. Bill Weasley managed to get Harry and I Galleons out of our vaults instead of waiting in line. Hagrid is there for Harry's protecting. I've magically enhanced my hair to look Weasley-red.

"Now, Ron, Harry, you need new robes, and Hermione, didn't you want a new set of dress robes?" Mrs. Weasley asks. Hermione nods. "Okay, Hagrid, you can go with them for security to Madam Malkin's. Ginny, Carina, we'll go get the other supplies." I follow Mrs. Weasley to Flourish and Blotts, talking animatedly with Ginny the whole way about our upcoming O.W.L.s.

"How hard do think they'll really be?" Ginny asks. "Probably not that hard, especially Defence Against the Dark Arts, with the DA and all." I say. "Speaking of which, is Harry continuing that this year?" "I don't know, he hasn't said anything." Ginny shrugs.

On the way out of Flourish and Blotts, I spot someone (I can't tell who) looking at me oddly. "Mrs. Weasley, who is that?" I ask, indirectly pointing. Mrs. Weasley isn't listening. The woman walks closer, and I can now tell who it is. It's Mum, trailed by Draco, who looks irritated and grumpy. "Ginny, come here." I say, ducking out of sight into the nearest alley.

"What is it?" Ginny asks. "There's a woman over there. See her, with Draco? It's my mum, and I think she recognizes me." I say urgently. "Do you think we could hurry over to the twins' shop?" Ginny nods. "I think so." We walk out of the alley, and right into Draco. "Watch it Weasley... And Weasley two?" He looks confused. "Mother, since when are there two Weasley girls?" He asks.

By now, Mrs. Weasley notices what's going on and walks over. "What's this?" She asks. "Nothing, Aunt Molly!" I improvise. For a second, Mrs. Weasley seems confused, but then she plays along. "Come on, Samantha, Ginny. Nothing to see here."

"I like the new name, Carina, but what's wrong with the one I gave you?" Mum asks, sounding hurt. I sigh. "Would it hurt if I spoke to her for a few minutes? Met you guys at the twins' place in a half hour or so?" I ask Mrs. Weasley, who nods, slightly reluctantly.

I walk off with Mum, over towards the ice cream place. "Where have you been?" She asks. "I can't say. Security reasons. Dumbledore's orders." I reply. "Can you at least take the color out of your hair?" Mum asks. I sigh and take it out, my hair returning to its usual platinum blonde. "Better." She kisses the top of my head.

"It's been far too long." Mum sighs. "You know why I can't come back." I say. "I wish it wasn't like that." She says. "But things happen." I say. "Things that are my fault, things I'll never be able to fix."

"That happened then wasn't your fault." Mum says. "But it was. It was my fault. It's my fault Sirius is dead. If I hadn't told him where we were going, he wouldn't have come. If I hadn't gone after Bellatrix, he wouldn't have needed to shove me out of the way." I say in despair.

"Sirius made his own choice that night. If it led to his death, than that's his own fault." Mum says. "You weren't there, you don't understand." I say. "I wish I did." Mum murmurs. "No, you don't. Then neither Draco nor I would have any parents left." I say. "You have the Weasleys." Mum points out. "And Draco?" I question. "Don't trust Bellatrix." I check my watch. "I have to go, or Mrs. Weasley will start to get worried." I stand up and walk out.

 **To my American reader: there is a slight possibility that some spelling will look British, this is because I type all my stories on my iPad, and messed up the keyboard setting. Now I use the British English.**


	6. Another Year

Chapter Six- Another Year

"Hey, look who's a prefect this year?" Draco taunts as I get on the Hogwarts Express, wearing both my Prefect and Quidditch Captain badges. "Better than you could do." I shoot back. "Just you wait. You'll see just how good I can do!" He snaps darkly before wandering off.

I crawl into a compartment with Ginny, Luna, and some other DA members, my mind wandering. What did Draco mean? "Hello? Earth to Carina?" Ginny waves her hand over my face. "Huh? What?" I mutter, still distracted. "You dazed off." Ginny says at the same time as Luna says "Your head's full of Wrackspurts." "A what now?" I ask. "Wrackspurts. They're invisible creatures. They float in your ears and make your brain go fuzzy." I'm only half listening to what Luna says. "Yeah, ok, sure. Wrackspurts."

A few minutes later, my mind has discovered nothing of use. I get jerked suddenly back to reality when bats suddenly erupt all over Ernie Macmillan's face. The compartment door opens, and in comes an extremely fat old man who looks like a walrus. "That was quite the hex young lady!" He says in a cheerful voice. Ginny looks stunned. "Say, would you like to come to lunch with me?" He asks, handing her an invitation. "I usually like to get together a group of students. I'm Professor Slughorn, by the way." He adds before turning to the rest of us.

"Ahh, Ms. Malfoy! Youngest Quidditch Captain in fifty years! You'd be welcome, too!" His eyes settle on me, and a second later, I have an invitation in my hand. Slughorn leaves our compartment. "What the hell was that?" I mutter after he leaves. "I have no clue." Ginny responds in equal disbelief.

At about noon, Ginny and I head to Slughorn's lunch. Among those invited are Cormac McLaggen, Marcus Belby, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, and my brother's friend. Blaise Zabini. Ginny and I find seats. Slughorn starts by interrogating everyone. Several, such as Ginny, Neville, and Harry, I already know their reasons for being invited. It seems Slughorn wants powerful people.

"And remind me, what position do you play, Ms. Malfoy?" Slughorn asks. I can see Belby, McLaggen, and Zabini all look disgusted at the sound of the Malfoy name, for different reasons. "I play Chaser." I reply. "And a right good one." Belby adds, seemingly getting over his distaste of Malfoys. Slughorn ignores him. "As well as being in the Order of the Phoenix? Busy girl. Busy girl." He says approvingly. "And a Prefect as well, I presume?" I nod in answer. Slughorn moves on. I tune out.

 **Sorry it's taking so long to write, I have sirius writers block! Review with ideas for new stories, new chapter, I may use them! Just for the record before I get a weird ship idea, I ship DRAMIONE, Bellamort, Lucissa, Remchoco, Dobby and Socks, and Hinny.**


	7. Dark Arts

Chapter Seven- Dark Arts

"Now. Your previous teachings in this subject have been woefully minimal. I would be surprised if you could pass your O.W.L.s with only that knowledge." Of course Snape has to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Bleh. He may be in the Order, and my father's oldest friend, but I still don't like him. Even if he was friends with Lily Evans-Potter.

"How many of you can perform non-verbal Magic?" He asks. I'm the only one to raise my hand. "Not surprising. Now, by your fifth year, I would expect you to be able to at least know how to perform non-verbal Magic. I hardly expect any of you to be able to use the skill." Snape says. "Now, someone other than Ms. Malfoy explain the advantage of non-verbal Magic?" He asks.

Being a class made up mostly of Ravenclaws, a majority of the class raises their hands. A few Hufflepuffs raise their hands as well. "Ms. Marshall?" Snape points at a Hufflepuff girl with dark black hair that blends in with the dark room. I, on the other hand, being extremely pale, stick out like a sore thumb. I go back to drawing in my parchment.

"When you're duelling, your opponent can't tell what spell he's up against." The girl guesses. "Partly." Snape says. "Ms. Malfoy, since you are apparently too good for this class, would you care to demonstrate?" He caught me drawing. I look up and pull out my wand, flicking it, and causing Snape's wand to fly out of his hand and into mine. "That good enough?" I ask, irritated.

Snape grabs his wand out of my hand. "Fifty points from Ravenclaw." He says swiftly. "Just because Dumbledore deems you a capable witch does not mean I do, so until then, you will pay attention, do you understand that Ms. Malfoy?" I nod, and probe his mind instead, trying to find out more about Lily Evans.

"Look Petunia!" The red haired girl is swinging high in the air on a swing set next to her sister. She flies off the swing, flips in midair, and lands lightly on the ground. "You're going to get in trouble Lily! Mummy said your not allowed!" Petunia says, but Lily isn't listening. She laughs as a flower opens and closes its petals in her hand. "Freak!" Petunia exclaims.

A young, bat-like boy appears from the bushes. "Isn't it obvious?" Snape asks. "You're not a freak, you're a witch!" He exclaims. Lily shoots him a dirty look. "That's not very nice." She says. "But it's ok! My mum's a witch, and I'm going to be a wizard!" Snape tries to assure her.

"Ms. Malfoy." Snape finishes asking a question, jerking me to reality. "Huh?" I ask. "I was asking if it's possible to cast the Unforgivable Curses non-verbally." Snape sneers. I shudder, remembering the Department of Mysteries, and that flash of green light that hit Sirius's chest. "Yes." I murmur. "What?" Snape asks, clearly relishing this. "Yes." I repeat. "And do you know any witches or wizards with this ability?" Snape says silkily. "I think we both know the answer to that." I say. "But everyone else doesn't." Snape gestures to the class. "Nor do they know what the Cruciatus Curse is like." I point out. "Fifty more points from Ravenclaw. And answer the question." Snape says. "Fine." I snap. "Bellatrix Lestrange, and most likely Voldemort."

"And tell me, how do you know this?" Snape asks. I glare at him. "Because I saw her do it." I fling the words out of my mouth, feeling the tears hot in my eyes. "I saw her kill him." My voice drops to a whisper as I wipe the tears away. Snape ignores it. Luna puts an arm around me. That's what I appreciate about Luna. She may be odd, but she'll always be there for you.

 **Sorry for the wait. I was on a trip. The chapter might get shorter because this book is going to be considerably shorter, as the next one will be a two part book. I also have major writers block, so I've been writing a Quidditch World Cup story with the same characters, and I'll probably do a Hunger Games Crossover with the same characters. I've also moved on to working on an actual book, so... I'll make sure I finish this series, I promise! Read and Review!**


	8. Wander and Loss

Chapter Eight- Wandering and Loss

Someone screams in the distance. I run through the rubble of what used to be Ravenclaw Tower. Flashes of light from masked, duelling people light up the dark night sky. I try to shoot spells of my own, but nothing comes out of my wand. That's when I look at my transparent arms. I'm a ghost.

"Just a dream." I mutter, sitting up on my bed. Ravenclaw Tower isn't destroyed. I'm not dead. No one's duelling. I must have drifted off, taking a mid-Saturday nap. It's not a Hogsmeade weekend.

I end up aimlessly wandering the castle, deep in my thoughts. I pass pictures that say things I don't catch. There's a Quidditch match tomorrow. The team is ready. I have a Transfiguration paper due Monday. What's it on in the first place? Snape said something about an exam, I think. Potions... I don't know what Slughorn has said for weeks. My mind is elsewhere every class, usually Malfoy Manor or Grimmauld Place. Ever since the Department of Mysteries, I can't focus very well. I think people are starting to notice, but I don't care.

Before long, the sunlight hurts my eyes. How did I get out here? I don't remember any doors. Before long, I'm under shade again. My mind replays the Department of Mysteries over and over in my head, as well as the aftermath. Sometimes, it adds in a bit from that night two years ago when I almost lost my leg.

Someone taps my shoulder and I jump about five feet in the air, whipping out my wand. "Who's there?" I relax a second later when I see it's only Professor McGonagall. "Is something wrong?" She asks. I shake my head. "Then, can you explain why you wandered off into the Forbidden Forest?" McGonagall says. "What?" I exclaim. "A second ago I was in the Ravenclaw Tower."

"I watched you walk all the way out here. Are you sure you're alright?" McGonagall asks, a concerned look on her face. "Yeah." I nod, trying to be convincing, which is hard to do considering I just wandered aimlessly around the castle. "I don't think so. Come, it will be easier to talk in my office." She says. I follow her back up to the castle, almost aimlessly taking random detours for no reason.

"Have a biscuit." McGonagall pulls out a tin, and slides it across her desk to me. I nibble on the edge of one. "How are your classes going?" She asks. I shrug. "Don't know. Can't remember." McGonagall looks even more concerned. "Are you paying attention?" She asks. "No, not really. I try to, but then my mind drifts off. Usually back to the Department of Mysteries. Sometimes Voldemort's return." I reply. "Any place else?" McGonagall asks. "Sometime Malfoy Manor. Besides, why do I need to pass my O.W.L.s? I'll be dead before they come in handy anyways." I shrug. "And why do you say that?" McGonagall asks. "Because it's true." I say. "I won't last in this war." I'm already an emotional wreck. I guess the important thing is try and survive. Try to live. Try to move on. I'm not sure how.

"You're a powerful witch, Carina. I've never seen someone so young with such powerful magic as you have." McGonagall says. "It's just because of my powers. I didn't actually show magic until I was almost six. Father thought I was a Squib..." I trail off, remembering where my actions landed him,

"You're by far the most talented witch I've met without your abilities." McGonagall tries to encourage me. "Father thought I was a Squib. And now he's in Azkaban, and it's my fault, and it's my fault my family fell apart. I'm a disappointment to them, and myself, and I shouldn't be here. I don't know why. And it's my fault Sirius is dead, and I remember when Mum was happy and walking by the river and winning at wizard chess every time, and when I could remember stuff, and I was the best in my class, but now I'm failing, and Mum knows and she wants me to get my marks up but how can I do that if I can't pay attention, and Quidditch helps but I don't want to lose tomorrow." I'm rambling like a mad person, but McGonagall doesn't stop me.

"And if we do lose, we're out of the Quidditch Cup for this year, I'm sure, and if I fail, I won't be let back next year and Hogwarts is the only safe place left. I wish pain was still just falling and getting a scratch, not what I've felt, and I think Bella's Cruciatus Curse did something to my brain last year because now I can't focus and, and, and, and." I've run out of things to say, but then more come to mind. I think I may have already said them, but. "And my father's in Azkaban because of me, and I'm sure my mum hates me for that, and I know Aunt Bella hates me, and so does Draco." I finish.

"I'm sure your mother doesn't hate you. In fact, I'm quite convinced it is the exact opposite." McGonagall says. "As for your Father, he made his own choices. Nothing you could have done would have changed that." "And what about school?" I ask. "I can get you some extra help." McGonagall offers. "I don't need it, I just need to focus." I reply, shaking my head."I know. I know you're a very smart, dedicated girl. What I'm saying is that at the end of each day, come see me. I'll help you try and figure out where and why you're drifting off in class, as well as what you missed." McGonagall explains. I nod in agreement. "Thank you!"


	9. Quidditch

Chapter Two- Mr. Roberts

The Portkey jerks me off the ground of Malfoy Manor. In a quick whirlwind, I land ungracefully in the middle of a green forest. I stand up off the ground and wipe the dirt off my robes. Draco laughs. Mum gives him a look. Father came ahead this morning to see Fudge.

"2:45 Malfoy?" A wizard asks. "Yes. That is correct." Mum answers. "Right past there, you'll find Mr. Roberts. He'll tell you where your campsite is." The wizard says. As we walk off, Draco makes a face. "Camping?" He says. "Where else were we going to stay?" Mum asks, slightly annoyed.

Mr. Roberts turns out to be none other than a filthy Muggle. "Blech, Mum, why is there a Muggle here?" I ask in disgust. Mum motions for me to be quiet as the Muggle walks up. "We're looking for our campsite." She says, barely managing to keep the disgust in her voice to a minimum. "Last name?" Mr. Roberts asks. "Malfoy." Mum replies. Mr. Roberts looks over a list then points right. "Over there just past the tree. Site 394." He replies, moving on. Good. I don't want to be seen near such filth.

Our tent looks small from the outside, but inside its huge. When I ask why the outside isn't bigger, Mum replies that "The Muggles would be curious. The Ministry wants us to blend in." "But why would we do that?" I ask. "Appearances, dear. Merely appearances." She says, turning to Father who has just walked in. "Hello." Mum says. "Any problems with the Muggle?" Father asks, kissing the top of her head. Draco makes a disgusted noise. Mum shakes her head. "Good." Father replies. "Father, can we go explore?" I ask. He nods. Mum cuts in as Draco runs out. "Carina, stay here and help me. You can go explore later." She says. I roll my eyes. "Mum, I'm not a child anymore!" Mum sighs. "Fine. But be back in an hour." She says. "Yes!" I exclaim and run out. "Don't go near the Muggle! And no magic!" She calls after me.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, the next will be longer, promise.**


	10. Draco's Mission

Chapter Ten- Draco's Mission

I wake an hour or so later in the hospital wing, the Ravenclaw team huddled around me. "Did we win?" I demand. My Beaters, still coming into focus, nod. "Cho caught the Snitch about five minutes after you fell." He says. I try to sit up, but my arm feels like it's on fire. "What happened?" I murmur.

"Madam Pomfrey said the Bludger hit hard enough to knock you out. it looked like a soft hit though." Cho explains. "That explains the raging headache." I say. "So, we're still in the Quidditch Cup?"

"Carina, it's not the finals yet." Emily says. "I think that Bludger messed with your head." "More like dueling with Death Eaters." Madam Pomfrey says as she walks in. "Here, drink this." she hands me a cup, and I fall back asleep.

I wake up two hours later with my headache all gone. My arm has stopped burning. I suspect I broke it.

Feeling unable to stay cooped up in the hospital wing any longer, I wander off once more, this time towards McGonagall's office, taking a few "minor" detours throughout the castle. Up on the third floor, I run into Draco. Disoriented once more, I decide to follow him. He seems lost in thought.

I find myself in a familiar passageway on the seventh floor. Why it's familiar takes a few seconds to figure out. In that time, Draco walks through a stretch of wall. I quickly grab my wand, and cast a Disillusionment Charm on myself. "What's he thinking?" I mutter. "I need the place where everything is hidden." Draco thinks. I follow him in.

The Room of Requirement looks so much different now. It's piled high with junk in munds everywhere. I can hear a statue or something singing in the background. Draco walks over to a cabinet, but a shiny object catches my eye.

The shiny object is an old locket. I pick it up, and open it. Inside is an old family photo from when I was 4 or 5. A tear smears the glass of the locket as I close it again. "I know you're in here, Carina. You're pretty bad at following people." Draco calls out, turning from his cabinet. "Leave me alone!" I exclaim. "You're the one who followed me!" Draco exclaims, irritated. "by the way, Mum told me to give you this. Thinks it might convince you to come back, but we both know that's not happening." Draco sneers, leaving as quickly as he came.


	11. Draco's Mistake

Chapter Eleven- Draco's Mistake

"How much of class were you wandering?" McGonagall sighs. I shrug. "It was boring. A lesson on Goblin Rebellions. Who needs to know about goblin rebellions when we have a war going on? We should be learning about how to defeat Voldemort."

"That's what Defence Against the Dark Arts is for." McGonagall says. "Well, I could teach that class better than him" I mutter. McGonagall caught me cutting History of Magic in the library. I was fiddling with the locket. "I know you think that, but your exams are coming up very soon, and should you wish to pass them, I would suggest you pay attention, or at least try to." McGonagall says. "Fine, I'll try." I sigh, wanting to pass my exams.

McGonagall lets me go back up to the Ravenclaw Tower. On the way, I run into Jayden. "Hey! Do you want to hang out in Hogsmeade this weekend?" He asks. Knowing I need to study, I say "Yes, I'd love to! How about Madam Puddifoot's?" Jayden nods agreement. "Ok, see you then!" He and I have been on and off for the past year.

The next morning is a beautiful spring morning. I head down to Hogsmeade with Jayden. "So, are you ready for your O.W.L.s?" He asks. "No." I admit. "I've hardly payed attention in class." "Probably should start then. O.W.L.s are kind of hard." Jayden advises. "Yeah." i say, dropping my voice to a barely audible whisper. "Like life."

We reach Madam Puddifoot's and get two Butterbeers. "So, what do you think you'll take next year?" Jayden asks. I shrug. "Probably Ancient Runes. Definitely Arithmancy. It's the only subject I can focus in. Defence Against the Dark Arts, and probably Transfiguration."

"That's good. Have they done career advice with you yet?" He asks. "No, not yet. I think that's next week." I reply. "So do you know what you're going to do?" Jayden says. "No, not really. Maybe a Healer, or an Auror." I say. "I think you'd make a great Auror, with all those Defensive spells." Jayden says. He leans in and kisses me. I kiss him back.

After a few more kisses, I hear someone behind me. "A Mudblood? Should have expected it from you." Draco sneers. Jayden and I pull apart. "Go away, Draco." I hiss. "Thought you'd at least bring home a Halfblood. Not this filth." Draco continues on. "Shut up." I say. "He's better than any Pureblood I've ever met. And what's going on in the Room of Requirement?" Much to my satisfaction, Draco pales. "Nothing." He says, quickly leaving. "Father will hea-" Draco break off, realizing what he just said. "Serves you right." I mutter.


	12. Career Advice

Chapter Twelve- Career Advice

I was right, and the next week, Flitwick calls us each in for advice as to which O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s we want to take and excel in, and that sort of thing.

"So, what kind of career are you interested in?" Flitwick squeaks. I repeat the answer I told Jayden last week. "Probably a Healer or an Auror." Flitwick muses over this for a second, shuffling through a stack of pamphlets. "Are you sure being an Auror is a good idea?" Flitwick asks. "If you're referring to the fact that I come from a long line of Dark Wizards, then yes, being an Auror is a great idea." I reply icily. Flitwick doesn't say anything more on that subject. "Healer, I don't think that would be quite a good choice. You're more of a fighter, so Auror would actually be a good choice." He says instead, handing me a pamphlet.

"Now, you'll want to take Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, and Herbology. They want at least five N.E.W.T.s, and you're going to need your grades up. They don't accept anything under Exceeds Expectations. I'm surprised, you have an Average in both Potions and History of Magic." Flitwick says. "Why do you think that is?" "Ask McGonagall." I mutter. "Something about leftover trauma from the Department of Mysteries. I wasn't listening." "Again." Flitwick points out. "Really, you need to pay attention, Carina. I get that everything that has happened is affecting your ability to focus, but try."

"I am trying!" I protest. "Alright, but please, get your grades up, and stop skipping out on prefect duty!" Flitwick says, reminding me of another thing I'm failing at. "But, I think you can do it, especially with your background." He adds, seeing the look on my face as I get up.

"Don't forget it's your turn to patrol the halls tonight!" Flitwick calls after me. I'm still wondering who gave him the bright idea to let me wander the halls at night. Oh well. I'll be with the Hermione.

 **Hey guys! I looked at the number of Pages I have, and between CM3, CM4, and CM5, I have 69 pages!**


	13. In the Chamber of Secrets

**Really short filler chapter here. But remember it. It may come in later.**

Chapter Thirteen- In the Chamber of Secrets

I wander out of Flitwick's office to the nearest bathroom, which just so happens to be the one Moaning Myrtle lives in. She flies up to me and starts talking. "Go away." I hiss in Parseltongue. "You should try that on the sink. That's what Harry Potter did." Myrtle says. I turn to the sink, finding a snake carved into it. "Open." I hiss. The sink parts and reveals a pipe. Curious, I crawl in and fall down the pipes.

I land in a pile of bones. Another set of snakes is emblazoned on the wall in front of me. "Open." I hiss again. The door swings open, revealing a large chamber. I walk in.

A dead basilisk lays on the floor. It isn't fully decayed yet, but it's almost there. I pull out a tooth and stick it in my pocket for no reason. It might be useful someday.


	14. The Dark Mark Rises

Chapter Fourteen- The Dark Mark Rises

"Be on the lookout." Hermione says. "I'll be on the Astronomy Tower." I say. "No. It's too open." Hermione argues. "And the perfect lookout point!" I exclaim. "I switch my coin of anything happens." Hermione hands me a small bottle of golden liquid. "We saved some for you. It's Felix Felicis." I take only three drops of the liquid, not wanting something to mess with my head more.

I run off and quickly climb the Astronomy Tower. Nothing happens for the first half hour or so. Then, I spot two flying figures in the distance. I reach out to one of their minds and find its only Dumbledore and Harry.

They land on top of the tower, Harry supporting Dumbledore. "What happened?" I ask. "Long story." Harry says. "Harry, go get Severus. Carina, find Minerva. Neither of you speak to anyone." Dumbledore orders weakly. I hear footsteps. "Change of plans. Both of you, hide below." He amends. I notice a greenish light of a Dark Mark as I follow Harry downstairs.

Draco comes in. "Expelliarmus." He says. Dumbledore's wand flies out of his hands and crashes to the floor. "Who else is here? I heard you talking!" Draco demands. What's going on? "As you can see, it's just me." Dumbledore responds. "Then why are there two brooms? And my sister was up here earlier!" Draco asks. "Draco, Draco, you are no assassin." Dumbledore says, ignoring his question. "How do you know what I am? I'm things that would shock you!" Draco says. I can see him shaking.

"Like cursing Katie Bell and hoping she would bear me a cursed necklace in return? Like poisoning mead and hoping I would drink it? Forgive me, but your actions seem so weak that your heart couldn't have been in them." Dumbledore says. "I was chosen for this!" Draco says, revealing a Dark Mark burned into his skin. "But you don't have to do this, Draco." Dumbledore responds. "Don't you understand? I have to do this, or he's going to kill me! He's going to kill my family!" Draco is shaking visibly now.

"I can protect your family. I can hide them better than ever. Your father is safe in Azkaban at the moment, but if need be, I can protect him. The Order can send someone to your home to protect your mother likewise." Dumbledore offers. "And my sister?" Draco whimpers, getting more scared by the moment. Dumbledore pauses. "She makes her own choices, but I will offer her protection." I read his mind quickly. "If the Dark Lord is truly after Carina, there is nothing I can do to protect her." He thinks. It makes no sense to me. Draco's wand lowers a bit. "And what if she doesn't take it?" He asks. "Then there is nothing I can do. She has a destiny unlike any other." Dumbledore responds truthfully.

More Death Eaters come in. "Well, what do we have here?" Bellatrix says. Damn. As if this night couldn't get any better. "Well done, Draco."

"Good evening, Bellatrix." Dumbledore says. "I believe introductions are in order." "Love to Albus, but we're on a little bit of a tight schedule." Bellatrix hisses. "Do it Draco! NOW!" She yells. Draco shakes worse than before. "He doesn't have the stomach, just like his father." Fenrir Greyback sneers. "Do it, Draco!" Bellatrix yells again.

"No." Says a voice from behind me. "Severus, Severus please. Please." Dumbledore is begging. "Avada Kedavra." Snape says. In a flash of green light, the spell hits Dumbledore right in the chest. He flies backwards into the air and falls down off the Astronomy Tower.

For a second, I stand there, numb with shock. "Come on!" Harry exclaims, dragging me along. I run after him. People are flinging curses everywhere at each other. "STUPEFY!" I exclaim, barely missing a Death Eater. Harry gets distracted by Snape, so I run after Draco. "How could you?" I exclaim. "Expelliarmus!" My spell misses. Draco refuses to meet my eyes. "Crucio!" Bellatrix laughs as the spell hits my chest.

"Leave her alone!" I barely hear Draco yell. The pain subsides. I scramble to my feet, finding us in the middle of the forest. I flick my wand, attempting a Full-Body Bind on Bellatrix, but she once again dodges, shoving Draco forward, and knocking me backwards. "You don't stand a chance!" She laughs before running off. I see her flick her wand, and pass out.


	15. OWLs and Head Damage

Chapter Fifteen- O.W.L.s and Head Damage

I wake a day later in the hospital wing. "Draco, where is he?" I ask first thing. "No one knows." Jayden says. "Is he alive?" I ask. "Well, there's been nothing on his death, so I would safely assume that." Jayden says. He looks tired. So do the others I see in the hospital wing. Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley family.

Harry comes over. "What were you doing? That night?" I ask. Dumbledore's death hasn't shaken me much, it's more what my brother did. It's hard to feel after the last couple years. "I can't tell you." Harry says. "Please?" I ask again. Harry shakes his head. "I'm sorry, but still no. You seem ok." He changes the subject. "Yeah, I'm fine. No worse than usual." I reply.

Usual. What a funny word. It means commonplace, which is everything my life is not. My life is more like a jumbled mess, bits and pieces of it everywhere.

Madam Pomfrey hurries over. "Oh, good, you're awake." She says, pressing a hand to my forehead, which I now realise hurts like hell. "Oh dear." Madam Pomfrey sighs. "What is it?" I demand, getting tired of asking questions. "I believe your focus problems are about to get worse." Madam Pomfrey says. "Isn't there a cure? A potion, or something?" I ask. Madam Pomfrey shakes her head. "There's no cure for memories besides wiping them."

-—-

I sit down at a table and wait to be called. This is our Defence Against the Dark Arts practical exam. "Malfoy, Carina. Marshall, Hally. Niney, Xenia." A witch calls. The three of us go into separate testing rooms.

My examiner asks me to perform a variety of defensive spells, which I perform perfectly, several times being told to use the verbal incantations instead of non-verbal Magic. The final task she sets is to conjure a Patronus, which I do perfectly.

My next exam is the Transfiguration practical, which turns out to be easier than it sounds, due to McGonagall's help. I mess up a couple of animal transfigurations, but nothing major. Hopefully I did well.

Potions is the hardest for me, due to it being the class I pay the least attention in. Somehow, I manage to correctly brew a Calming Draught and Sleeping Draught. Luckily, it's my final exam. Muggle Studies, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Charms, and Herbology went perfectly. History of Magic was terrible, as well as Astronomy.

"Hey, my mother said to tell you that she'll be picking you up from the Hogwarts Express." Tonks informs me as I pass her in the halls one morning. "Ok." I reply, moping around. Still no word on Draco, or any of the others on top of the tower that night. It's been two weeks. Today is Dumbledore's funeral. I still remember his final lesson with me. We had been working on the image-projection thing.

"I want you to try something for me, and I know you're not going to like it, but I want you to try." Dumbledore says. "What is it?" I ask. "I want you to try contacting your father." Dumbledore says. "No way." I respond. "He's in Azkaban, and the last person I want to speak to."

"Carina, please, just try." Dumbledore says tiredly. "No. Absolutely not. Even if I did so,show manage to get past Azkaban, he'd probably try to kill me!" I exclaim. "I doubt that." Dumbledore says quietly. "I don't trust people, Dumbledore. You know that. I can't trust him." I reply. Dumbledore sighs. "You are too quick to assume the worst of everyone." "It's hard not to." I mutter. "At least, it's hard not to when everyone's always trying to kill or capture you."

"You know something, don't you?" Dumbledore asks. "Just something I picked up from the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries." I say quickly, trying to avoid more questions. It doesn't work. "What is it?" Dumbledore asks. "Something about alive." I say.

"The Death Eaters will know. This is why I want you to try and contact Lucius." Dumbledore says. "I've already told you. He'll find a way to kill me. Why not talk to Snape, or another Death Eater who won't kill me? They'll know." I say. "Because any other Death Eater will try and kill you. No, it's more likely Lucius will simply believe he is hallucinating." Dumbledore says. "Just quickly, please." He adds. "Fine." I snap. "As quickly as possible. What am I trying to find?" "Anything in connection with the Dark Lord." Dumbledore says. "Oh, yeah, piece of cake." I roll my eyes, and start trying to focus.

Dementors. I hate dementors. They make it even harder to find someone's mind, much less explore it. "Dumbledore, I can't get in. There's too many dementors!" I say, pulling out. Dumbledore sighs. "We'll try again tomorrow."

There had been no tomorrow for him. "We'll try again tomorrow." The words ring in my ears. I hadn't tried again the next day. But I could today. It was the least I could do for Dumbledore, and it might offer me some help. I focus on my father, ever so reluctantly.

Stupid dementors. Blocking me out of everything. Stupid f-ing dementors. I finally get in, but barely. It's harder to stay in. "Anything about Voldemort and I." I order. The memories refuse to move. It's the dementors again. Great. Looks like I have to project myself. My least favourite thing ever.

"Am I dreaming?" He thinks. "Course not." I reply, totally hating this. "Is Narcissa okay? Is Draco?" He asks. "Dunno." I reply, liking being annoying. I'm angry with him. But then, I decide to tell everything. "Draco disappeared with Snape and Bellatrix."

"What?" I can practically see the fear in Father's eye. He deserves it. "Dumbledore's dead. Snape killed him." I say, the full weight of what happened weighing down on me. "You're impossible sometimes." Father groans. He thinks I'm lying.

I pull out of his mind. While I was talking, I found the memory I was looking for. What I picked up on was that The Dark Lord wants me alive. And that means I'm in terrible danger.

 **And that's a wrap! Well, to make something clear, the damage done to Carina's mind is messing with her abilities. Seeing as I haven't written the next book, that may be important. Also, Year Six will probably be two shorter books. Read and Review!**


	16. Authors Final Note

**This isn't a chapter, just an authors note. This story is being discontinued due to other interests, and lack of interest. Private Message me if you want to know the ending, but I will not be writing anymore.**


End file.
